Baileywick of the Caribbean
Baileywick of the Caribbean is a spoof of Pirates of the Caribbean series co-jointed mainly with Sofia the First (but there are characters from other Disney series, too). It is produced under BaileywickandCaptainJack005, BVN, NOS, NPS, NTR, NAE, NCO, NDQ, NEX, YBO, YHX, RVD, RNI, RGO, EFP, ALI, ANR, ANS, ATR, AVK, AYO, APO, AIC, AJS, GQQ, GWU, GNS, GKP, HEG, HUM, KEO, LAO, LDB and Children's Television Workshop. Cast * Captain Jack Sparrow - Baileywick (Sofia the First) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * Will Turner - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Elizabeth Swann - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * James Norrington - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Grovernor Swann - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Joshamee Gibbs - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Weatherby Swann - Kermit (Muppets) * Anamaria - Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Pintel and Raggetti - Elmo and Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Marty - Robin Hood * Davy Jones - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Cutler Beckett - Aladdin * Tia Dalma - Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) * Bill Turner - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Sao Feng - Li Shang (Mulan) * Edward Teague - Abis Mal (Aladdin) * Angelica - Princess Clio (Sofia the First) * Blackbeard - Ernie (Sesame Street) * Phillip Swift - Miss Nettle (Sofia the First) * Syrena - Princess Ivy (Sofia the First) * King George II - King Roland II (Sofia the First) * Master-At-Arms - Granny Bird (Sesame Street) * John Cateret - Fluttershy (My Little Pony) * Henry Pelham - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Armando Salazar - Chase (PAW Patrol) * Henry Turner - Marshal (PAW Patrol) * Carina Smyth - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) See also * Baileywick of the Caribbean/Gallery * Baileywick of the Caribbean/Cosplay Gallery NOTICE: If there is 'image not available' displayed above the caption, please upload the pictures of characters and then I will replace it! Baileywick looking a time.png|Baileywick as Captain Jack Sparrow Cedric is whatever u r.jpeg|Cedric the Sorcerer as Captain Hector Barbossa Noimage.png|Piglet as Will Turner Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Elizabeth Swann Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as James Norrington Noimage.png|Ash Ketchum as Grovernor Swann Fozzie-pose-60percent.png|Fozzie Bear as Joshamee Gibbs Kermit Muppets Most Wanted.png|Kermit as Weatherby Swann Noimage.png|Princess Hildegard as Anamaria Elmo.jpeg|Elmo as Pintel Big Bird (Sesame Street Season 10 (1978-1983)).jpeg|Big Bird as Raggetti Noimage.png|Robin Hood as Marty Captain Hook said pay attention.jpeg|Captain Hook as Davy Jones Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Cutler Beckett Captian Jake.jpeg|Captain Jake as Bill Turner Noimage.png|Li Shang as Sao Feng Noimage.png|Abis Mal as Edward Teague Noimage.png|Princess Clio as Angelica Noimage.png|Ernie as Blackbeard Noimage.png|Miss Nettle as Phillip Swift Noimage.png|Princess Ivy as Syrena King Roland the Second.png|King Roland II as King George II Noimage.png|Granny Bird as Master-At-Arms Noimage.png|Fluttershy as John Cateret Noimage.png|Pinkie Pie as Henry Pelham Chase.png|Chase as Armando Salzar Noimage.png|Marshal as Henry Turner 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy the Pirate as Carina Smyth Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Sofia the First Category:BVN